Mistakes
by Marvels PLL gleek
Summary: Alison vs Paige! Emily is off talking to coach and Paige strikes! T for mild language


**Sall little one shot that popped into my head! Hope you all like it and if you guys want go read my other story Where is my happy ending! Thanks everybody :) -lexus**

Alison's POV.

I enter the school hand in hand with Emily Fields, my girlfriend. It took awhile but last month, I finally confessed I love her and that even though I hurt her, it was only because it was terrifying to feel the way I felt about her. In my family, feels aren't supposed to be shown, they are supposed to be locked away in a bullet proof box never to see the light of day. After I told her, she dumped Paige and we officially got together a couple day's later. The unfortunate part is that Paige will not stop trying to get her back. Last week it was one on one swimming training and this week it is helping with trig homework alone at her house. Not to mention the fact that Paige practically follows Em everywhere we go.

My train of thought is broken as we get to our lockers to grab our books. I feel a familiar pair of eye's staring at me and I turn around. Paige is leaning against a random locker, shooting daggers my way and I smirk. I look back over to Em and she blushes.

"You excited for your meet tomorrow's meet?"

"Yea a bit nervous because of the university scouts being here and add the fact that the meet is against Doyle. They have one of the best swim teams in the county." I nod and then reply.

"Well you are going to do great and I'm going to be there to cheer you on. Those scouts are gonna talk about you for months after tomorrows meet."

"Thanks babe. You are the best!" She leans in and I close the gap between our lips. Suddenly, somebody taps Emily's shoulder and we break apart.

"Coach wanted to see you Em's! She told me to tell you to see her as soon as possible before class." Paige states, putting her arm around Emily's back and then she smiles at me. I cringe when she calls Emily Em's but pretend it doesn't bug me.

"Really she does? Because she didn't say anything yesterday when I talked to her at practice."

"Oh well that's what she said to me and she sounded pretty urgent." Em nods and gives me a quick peck. "I'll meet you second period for English ok." She states and then runs off to the pool. Paige and I stare at eachother until she speaks up.

"So we both know how this is gonna end up." I raise my eyebrow because who does this bitch think she is? I am top of the food chain here at school, I am also with the best girlfriend in the world.

"Do we now?"

"Yea we do. Your gonna break her heart and she's going to run right back to me with her tail between her legs, shes weak like that. And/or shes going to realize that you are worth nothing. That you are nothing but a bitch who's nothing but vindictive and mean. Then she will leave you and again come running back to me. Emily is like that, she can't be alone, always needing somebody to comfort her through the night," Paige smirks at her comment and then continues. "Add that to you mistakes and shes bound to come back to me." I swear my face goes red because I'm so sick of this. Of everybody comparing me to my past mistakes. Don't they realize that people can freaking change. Plus she just insulted my pure, sweet, beautiful girlfriend and that doesn't happen when I'm around

"You did not just insinuate that about Emily. She is and will forever be to pure for you. Not to mention Emily and I love eachother. I will proudly scream that in front of the world. Emily and I are together, you need to learn to deal with that fact." I go to turn around but she places her hand firmly on my shoulder.

"Oh no I'm not done talking to you Alison." I shake my head side to side and speak before she can continue.

"See thats the thing Paige. I'm done talking to you. Now take your hand off of my shoulder Pigskin." At the sound of her old nickname, Paige snaps. She punches me in the stomach before pulling me down onto the ground. She stradles my waist, as I attempt to block my body from her repeated punches. By this time the students in the hall are circled around us video taping and chanting, not a single person trying to get the crazy psycho off of me. I put my hand on her face and push her away. I push her shoulder and she rolls over. Finally, I get on top of her and punch her straight in the cheek. After my punch she rolls back onto me and quickly punches me in my gut. Then there is no more punching, just somebody grabbing me. A teacher was holding a injured but not severely Paige and Em was practically holding me up.

"Everybody get to class!" The teacher yells and once the rest of the students leave, she turns her focus to Paige and I.

"Both of you the office now!" She demands and I look up to Em. We all walk towards the vice-principal's silently. Once we arrive, Em is ordered back to homeroom. Paige and I both enter to see Hackett thoroughly pissed off.

"Sit ladies." He announces and we take our seats quickly. "Now I already know who made the first punch," he states, glaring at Paige. "What I want to know is why the punch happened in the first place!" I open my mouth to speak but Paige beats me to it.

"Alison was bullying me! All I was doing was defending myself when words wouldn't get the point across."

"Bullshit Paige! She was threatening to take my girlfriend and was being rude. Yea I said something I'm not proud of but she instigated it! Plus she blitz attacked me when I tried to be mature and walk away." Paige goes silent and if my face didn't hurt as much as it does, I would have smirked.

"Is this the truth Paige?" Hackett asks, sounding completely bored of the topic. When Paige doesn't answer, he takes that as a yes.

"Paige your suspended for the rest of the week. As for you Alison, I'm still suspending you for two day's for starting the fight partially. Your both dismissed." I get up and leave immediately, to go find Em. I can barley breath from Paige's punches to my stomach and my face feels like it was hit by a truck. As soon as I'm past the front desk, a pair of hands guides me into the school washroom. As we enter the washroom, the mystery person envelops me in a crushing hug that both hurts, helps and identifies the person.

"Em I can't really breath." I squeak and she loosens her death grip. When she finally pulls back, she craddles my cheeks and gasps.

"What is it?" I question and she responds quietly.

"She hurt you. Your cheeks are turning purple because of bruises she caused." I smile and began to giggle. Her eye's snap to mine utterly confused. "Whats so funny?" She asks.

"That I just got beat up and I would do it all over again. Nobody talks about you like that, not a single person on planet earth."

"Thats what started the fight? She said something about me?" Emily say's and I nod. "You can't fight her every time somebody say's or does something mean to me Ali. I can handle myself." She states and once again I nod.

"I know you can babe but you weren't there and she doesn't get to act like that."

"So how much trouble did you get into?"

"I got suspended for 2 days. Do you just wanna skip the rest of the day? I kinda wanna go home and ice pack my whole body." Em smiles, we untangle our hands together and she walks, I stumple out of the washroom.

"Sounds like a plan Stan."

"Dork." I reply.

"Only for you. Thank you too, for standing up for me."

"Anything for my mermaid."


End file.
